


Page 80 but it’s ACTUALLY realistic

by eli_beeli, pipandthots



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sexual Humor, Smut, Trans Male Character, and fluff, jeremy is a fucking furry, this might as well be a shitpost tbh, uhhh Michael is trans, wow a page 80 fic no on earth needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eli_beeli/pseuds/eli_beeli, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipandthots/pseuds/pipandthots
Summary: Ft. Jeremy and Michael not knowing what the fuck they’re doing





	Page 80 but it’s ACTUALLY realistic

**Author's Note:**

> well this wasn’t needed at all but here it is ANOTHER page 80 fic
> 
> Ps. Thank you Eli sm for writing some of this for me because I’m an awkward bean who gets so embarrassed by writing smut !!
> 
> Also creds to Warm Pomegranate™ being Michael’s name for his vag goes to Eli too Ily Eli

It wasn’t at all unusual for Jeremy to lock himself in his room after a long Friday at school. What was so bad about this particular Friday, you ask? A lot of things, was the answer. He got so caught up in jerking off that morning that he ended up being late for school, missing the bus, and having to walk in the rain– First off. Second off, he didn’t even get to finish, so he had to slump through the day with the worst case of blue balls in his life. Third, Rich had finally found out that his relationship with Christine had crashed and failed. Jeremy had desperately been trying to keep it a secret from him for the past month or so ever since after they broke up, and Rich immediately just teased the shit out of him about it.

So yeah, this Friday was shit.

Jeremy let the door of his room shut with a loud noise before locking it, ignoring his dad as he called out to him. No, he wasn’t okay. He was pissed off that he had to experience a full school day that entailed: Rich teasing him, his clothes being soaking wet, and his dick painfully twitching in his pants, all for eight hours. Not even mentioning what happened in between all of that! He still couldn’t get the cursed ‘boyf’ scribbled in sharpie off his bookbag, so people still picked on him. He’s also naturally clumsy, so he tripped in the hallway a bunch of times. He didn’t get anything that was happening in math class, he left his lunch at home and had to resort to the school’s food–

“I _hate_ high school!” Jeremy let out, throwing his bag in it’s corner before hopping onto his bed. He landed face first into it and groaned, the day replaying in his mind.

Jeremy rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. He glared at it intensely, wishing that the ceiling could curl in fear under his stare. Then he mentally kicked himself for having that thought. What the fuck Jeremy, it’s a ceiling. Are you really so upset that you’re taking your emotions out on your ceiling? He closed his eyes and groaned even louder, on the verge of yelling.

Today was absolutely _horrible_ , he concluded, and he needed to relax. How does Jeremiah Ariel Heere relax after a long day, you ask? Why are you asking? You already know. He does what Jeremy Ariel Heere does best; He masturbates.

He sat up to get his laptop from over by his desk, making sure that his blinds were closed. It wasn’t exactly a requirement, but he still didn’t want any weird pedophiles watching him wack it to shitty porn, that’s for sure. Frankly, he didn’t want anyone watching him wack it to shitty porn– Especially what he watched this morning.

Jeremy plopped his laptop on his bed before tugging his belt off. He let it fall where he was, not even caring about it at the moment. He just wanted to get off, do his homework, and then rage out on some video games. He squirmed out of his jeans, cursing at them under his breath before throwing them in the corner of his laundry basket. He then went over and grabbed the tissues that sat on his desk as well as the little container of lube he got at CVS, just in case he was feeling a little more needy. With a soft huff, he sat on the edge of his bed, searching through the videos on his laptop once it was all booted up and on pornhub.

There were a lot of videos he _could_ watch. After several minutes of frustrated scrolling, Jeremy finally decided on one and clicked it, making sure to quickly put in his earbuds before the sounds of erupting moans filled his room. He never kept his volume down on his laptop. It was always a bad habit. Once he tried watching Netflix in class and forgot his laptop wasn’t muted. It didn’t end well.

Jeremy moved his laptop to his side so he could lay down and actually do this properly. He watched whatever shitty plotline the porno had to offer, getting annoyed by the bad acting. Christine had made him pay more attention to the acting in porn, and Jeremy honestly hated it. He furrowed his eyebrows, deciding to just skip over the plot. Fuck the plot, he’s watching porn. Who watches porn for plot anyway? Christine, probably.

Once he got to the part of them actually fucking he stopped skipping through the video and grabbed ahold of his dick, lazily jerking it through his hand. It was a different type of porn he was watching this time. Usually he just kind of watched one of those fake ones with the pizza delivery guy just kind of appearing and then they ended up fucking in the kitchen or something– But no. This time he honestly just scrolled until he found one that looked okay. It was a gay one, which again, was different.

He closed his eyes to focus in on the sounds, the moans that escaped through the guy’s lips filling his ears. After around junior year, Jeremy never really focused in on the visuals, he let his imagination take care of that. Lord _knew_ how much porn he’s watched up until then, and it’s a good thing he’s Jewish.

Jeremy let his dick slide in and out through his hand, letting a little groan slip past his lips. He tightened his grasp on it gently, listening to the sounds from the video. His eyebrows furrowed gently as the gears in his mind worked. He had the audio going, now he needed the visual.

The first thing he pictured was dark chestnut brown eyes staring deep into his soul. He shivered under his own touch, letting his mind zoom out on the image. Another flashed in his mind, teasing him. Tanned skin pressed against Jeremy’s soft porcelain colored skin, lips pressed against his jawline, leaving hot, wet kisses, along there–

 _Fuck_. He had jerked his hand in just the _right_ kind of way, his wrist flicking gently, teasing his tip. Jeremy let out a small, needy, moan–

And that’s when his phone rang.  
“Fuck.” Jeremy didn’t even let go of his dick as he searched for his phone. He had just gotten into the groove of things, he couldn’t just fucking stop. It was probably some sort of telemarketer or something anyway.

Once the device was found he slid the answer button over, taking it. “H-Hello?”

“Hey!”

 _Oh my god it was Michael_. Jeremy immediately froze, his hand still grasping his dick. He looked down at it, internally panicking.

“I heard that you were having a pretty bad day and wanted to check in on you because I didn’t see you at the bus stop.” Michael’s voice crooned. He sounded worried.

 _Fuck and he was being caring and sweet._ He panicked even more. “i’M FinE–” His voice cracked all over the place, instantly proving that he wasn’t fine.

Michael obviously wasn’t buying it. “Jeremy,” him saying his name like that went _straight_ to his dick. Jeremy shivered and he actually considered starting back up again. “I know you’re not okay– Your voice cracked like you just hit puberty. Do you wanna talk about it?”

He had a _really_ nice voice, Jeremy was realizing. Michael’s voice was normally deep, but it somehow was a little bit deeper, filled with concern and worry. Hesitantly, Jeremy starting pumping his hand again, biting his lip a little.

 _This was gay as **fuck**_. He felt somewhat ashamed, like this was something completely wrong and weird. Who was he kidding, Jeremy was just fucking fantasizing about him, he’s past gay and weird at this point.

The thoughts came back. Him pushing Jeremy against the wall, his mouth hurriedly rushing against his. Biting at Jeremy's bottom lip for permission to enter. Tongues dancing across–

“Jeremy? You still there?”

“Y-Yeah, I’m Heere–” He mentally kicked himself. “I’m still listening.” _Oh he was listening alright_. “Just, um,” Jeremy trailed off, thinking of something to say to fill up the silence. It hit him suddenly and he started jerking his hand again. “Just tell me about your day, or something. T-take my mind off of how terrible mine was?” He felt so fucking ashamed.

Jeremy immediately paused the video he had been ‘watching’ and shut his laptop when Michael started talking. He held his phone in between his shoulder and his cheek so he could take out his earbuds and focus solely on Michael’s voice.

God he hated himself.

“Oh, uh–” Michael’s voice got deeper, probably out of confusion. Jeremy sped up his hand a little bit, somehow getting off on the adrenaline of the situation. He could get caught at any second and it both excited him and made him panic. “Okay..?”

Michael immediately went into some rant about band practice and how much it sucked because of the rain. They still had to march in it, even though it was practically storming and _blah blah blah–_

Jeremy honestly wasn’t really listening to the words he spoke, but the voice he spoke them in. Michael’s voice purred into his ears, lulling Jeremy into some sort of high he never even knew about. He gently moved his phone over to his shoulder, holding it there with his ear. He needed both hands. This was the hottest Jeremy’s body had ever gotten in his entire life.

He stroked himself, grasping his dick tighter as it pumped in and out through his cupped hand, shivering under it. He imagined it was Michael’s hand instead of his own, and that alone set him off. Jeremy bit his lip to keep from making any sounds, practically squirming in his bed as Michael went on now about English class and how he got confused so easily. How he always had trouble understanding the content because he wasn’t a native speaker and–

“ _A-ah– Fuck_ –”

He froze right on spot and it was insanely quiet. Jeremy’s entire face grew incredibly hot, and he knew that it was probably the color of a tomato. He laughed out of nervous habit, trying to cover up the fact that this was totally gay. This was totally the worst idea that he’s ever had in his entire life. _Jeremy was utterly mortified._

And then he heard a click. Jeremy’s face had paled and flushed at the same time. He checked his phone, seeing the home screen. _Fuck He was so fucking screwed._ “Oh my fucking _god_.”

His phone rang again, the apocalypse of the damned theme filling the room. Jeremy hurriedly reached for it, hoping to _god_ that it was actually Michael this time and not his dad or a telemarketer or something.

Thank god it was Michael again.

“H-Hell–”

“i’M REALLY SORRY!” His voice shrieked, cracking all over the place. Jeremy held the phone away from his ear for a second. When he had put it back, Michael was babbling on. “I-I just– I didn’t know what to do, and I didn’t know if th-this was something you w-wanted to try and–!”

Wait.

 _What_.

Jeremy furrowed his eyebrows, slowly taking his hand off his dick. He rested it against his thigh, drumming his fingers on it nervously. He stared up at the ceiling in thought. Had Michael thought of this before? Had he done this before without Jeremy knowing? _Oh my fucking god, had he done this before?_

“What–”

“What– W-Were you not listening? A-Are you still jerking it to my–”

“wHAT- No!”

Jeremy totally would’ve been if he wasn’t internally panicking. He would’ve been a lot of things if he wasn’t internally panicking.

Jeremiah Ariel Heere was terrified. This single moment, if anything had gone wrong, could destroy their entire friendship of twelve years. Why did he think multitasking masturbating was a good idea? Why? Because he’s a horny bastard, that’s why.

“A-are you still there?” Michael asks on the other side. He sounded nervous and honestly a little anxious. He didn’t blame him. Jeremy must’ve been silent for a while after that, because he hadn’t heard Michael talking much either.

“Y-yeah–” He fiddled with the bottom of his shirt, biting his lip. Fuck, Jeremy didn’t know what to say. What the fuck was he supposed to say?

“Are you still _Heere_?” Michael actually stressed the word, so it sounded like ‘ _He-ear_.’ He was trying to lighten the mood, seeing that it was definitely tense. It made Jeremy smile.

“Definitely still _Heere_.” Jeremy let out a chuckle, closing his eyes tightly. God he was so embarrassed. He moved his phone to his shoulder again so he could start to pull his boxers back up. The thrill of it was gone and replaced with fear, and the hard rod was replaced with a limp noodle.

That’s when Michael spoke up again. “W-were you– Um,” There was a pause. He was most likely trying to find words to say. Jeremy could hear the equal amount of embarrassment in his voice. It made him feel a little less nervous; He even loosened up a little bit. “Were you, uh.. Thinking about me?”

_Shit. Was he referring to–_

“W-when you, uh.. Moaned? Was that a moan?”

Yeah he was definitely referring to that. Jeremy sputtered, his face bright red. “Yeah- yeah that was a moan.” Well, might as well get this out while he could. He inhaled deeply, holding it in his chest for a bit before letting it out.

Jeremy was about to tell Michael Mell how he actually felt about him. Oh boy. This was going to be fun. “I-I,” he paused to rethink his own words, making sure that he had the proper sentences prepared. He really didn’t want to fuck this up. Again, if he said the wrong thing, it could change absolutely everything. Everything depended on this very moment. Everything–

 _Jesus fuck Jeremy, just fucking tell him before you freak yourself out and hang up._ He took another deep breath. “I really like you, Michael.”

Complete and utter silence on the other end. Absolutely nothing. For what felt like hours. He looked at the time on his phone. It had only been thirty seconds, probably, because the time hadn’t even changed. Jeremy heard a very faint ringing in his ears as he began to panic even more.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck–_

He let the silence hang in the air before checking his phone again. Two minutes had gone past. “Michael?” _Did he fucking hang up again?_

“Sorry–” Michael’s voice filled his ears again. Jeremy couldn’t decide its tone. Was it shock?

Probably, he just dropped a fucking bomb on him.

Amusement? Did he think Jeremy was joking? He wasn’t joking– he honest to god really liked him. So much so that he’s actually been able to survive this conversation so far, surprisingly.

Michael had cleared his throat, and then there was more silence. It was like he didn’t know what to say, either, and Jeremy was _losing his shit._ He was absolutely _losing his shit._ His heart was pounding, his sweaty hands started to tremble, and he honestly felt like he was about to throw up. He was so nervous. This silence felt like it would never pass. Like they would just hang in silence for the rest of their lives or something, never saying anything. Never moving forward, never–

“I really like you too, Jere.”

What.

“What–”

WHAT.

“I really, really, _really_ , like you, Jeremy.”

This time it was Jeremy’s turn to be speechless. The slight ringing in his ears increasing, his heart pounding even faster (if that were even possible). He felt like the whole world had stopped almost. Like it was just him, his phone, and Michael on the other line. Jeremy felt his face with his free hand. It was so warm if his dad had came upstairs to check on him or something he’d probably think that Jeremy had a fever. He liked Michael and Michael liked him back. He couldn’t believe his ears.

Michael, on the other side of the conversation, was freaking out himself. Twelve years of friendship, six years of pining on this boy, and here he was. He honestly just wanted to check in on how Jeremy was doing. He was extremely emotional and upset all day, he just wanted to make sure his friend was okay! How was he supposed to know that Jeremy was masturbating when he called?! Why did he even pick up if he was doing that?!

Plus, here he was, just sitting in the most awkward silence in the history of awkward silences, right after they had both confessed their feelings for each other. His face felt hot, his heart was pounding, and he didn’t know what else to say.

So do you know what he did?

He started singing. “I-I really, really, really, really, really, really like you– And I want you. Do you want me? Do you want me–”

“Michael, is that Carly Rae Jepsen?”

“Maybe–” At least it broke the god awful silence. “I-It’s, uh,” he paused. “Fitting?” The sentence altogether flowed upward into a question.

There was a deep chuckle on the other side of the line. God, Michael adored Jeremy’s _laugh_. The nervous feeling in his stomach slowly disappeared, butterflies quickly taking its place. God, Michael adored _Jeremy_. The slight curl of his hair at the ends, how he hardly ever takes care of it, his bright ocean blue eyes that would widen in childlike wonder whenever he got excited, the curve of his mouth when he smiled–

“Yeah, it’s pretty fitting.”

Fuck, Michael Mell _loved_ Jeremy Heere. He loved every single little thing about him, even all those shitty things he did awhile back with the evil tic tac. He forgave him almost instantly, out of the pure and undying love he had for this boy. He felt himself get a little choked up, just thinking about it. God he was a sap. Then, it finally hit him. _Jeremy was just fucking masturbating to his voice_. He felt his face flush entirely, a brilliant bright red color flashing across his cheeks.

It was as if everything had just dawned on Michael right then and there. Like everything had just fallen into his lap and combusted. Fuck, he felt so incredibly embarrassed.

Wait.

“Y-you didn’t, um… Answer my first question.” He smiled a little, glad that the tension had lessened somewhat at least. He felt more comfortable talking about this, now that they had spoke about their feelings first. After six years of holding that shit in it felt so good getting it out, especially because the feelings were mutual. “I mean, uh.. The confession was very nice, but it was an important question, too.”

Oh. Right.

Wait.

“W-what was the first question again?” Jeremy, on the other side of the call, asked.

He was getting too caught up in the moment. It barely felt like he was even on earth, at this point. Was he laying on his back on his bed in his room, or was he floating in space? Who knew, because Jeremy sure as hell didn’t. All he felt really were the butterflies now caged in his ribs and how his breath seemed to hitch in his throat. Michael let out a chuckle and Jeremy honestly thought he was going to melt into his sheets, in the not so sexual kind of way. More so the,  _oh my god he’s so fucking cute,_ kind of way.

“Were you thinking of me?” Michael asks, his voice purring again, just above a whisper.

Jeremy gulped. _“Of course I was thinking about you,”_ is what he wanted to say. What he actually said was. “G-guh, huh.” Rather intelligent, don’t you think?

Michael chuckled again, a deep chuckle that Jeremy didn’t just feel in his chest. No, he felt it elsewhere, and instantly started to chew on his bottom lip.

“G-guh, huh.” He imitated him. Jeremy swore to god if Michael were here right now he’d punch his arm.

He glared up at the ceiling again, his eyebrows furrowing as he felt his face somehow get redder. Quickly, he squeezed his eyes shut, making a sound that sounded like a high pitched, muffled shriek. Michael burst into laughter on the other side, which just made him want to punch him even more.

“Sh-shut up!” Jeremy tried to sound somewhat threatening. It obviously didn’t work. He just ended up sounding sort of whiny, almost like a child. Actually, more like a preteen, because his voice had cracked once more.

“Were you? I need an actual answer, Jere-bear. ‘G-guh, huh’ isn’t proper English.”

“Who gave you the right to talk to me about proper English?” Jeremy jabbed, smirking a little.

Michael was never the best at English, mostly due to constantly juggling three languages in his head. Tagalog, Spanish, and English. Sure, Jeremy knew a good bit of Hebrew, and was okay with French at this point, he still wasn’t exactly fluent in either of those languages.

There was an offended gasp over the phone and Jeremy already could tell that it was fake. He cracked a smile. “I was.”

“You were what?”

“Th-thinking about you.” Fuck he felt like his chest was going to explode. Dammit, Michael.

“Thinking about me, when?” Jeremy could practically hear the smirk in his voice. Michael was enjoying this too much.

“W-When I-I-I, uh,” He swallowed the lump in his throat, his hand inching toward the hem of his underwear again. “W-When I-I was, um–”

“When you were masturbating, right?”

“ _Y-Yes_ –”

God he sounded so weak. Not that he wasn’t, oh god no, Michael was making his head spin right now with that voice of his; That low, deep, purring voice in his ear. Just that alone had made Jeremy hard again. He hated how easily affected his body was.

“Do you w-want to–”

Michael paused, letting himself trail off as he gathered up his words. They were scattered in his brain and honestly, he was afraid to pick them up and put them in any sort of coherent order. Sure, they had been friends for years and he just gained this new (amazing) knowledge of Jeremy liking him back, but it still seemed like a pretty risky thing. What if he didn’t want Michael to know he was jerking off to his voice? That seemed like a reasonable thing, right? He sighed.

Yeah Michael, it’s totally a reasonable thing for him to just want to masturbate to your voice without you knowing. What the fuck was he even thinking. He was just too afraid to actually take this leap. Michael inhaled deeply, realizing something.

If he never took this leap in their relationship, it wouldn’t get anywhere. He would just remain on one side of the cliff while Jeremy stayed on the other end of the gap. Michael definitely didn’t want that.

“D-Do I want to, what?” Jeremy was curious, though he had a feeling of what he was going to say. He hung onto every word that escaped past Michael’s lips.

“Do you want to try something?”

Came the question, finally. He heard the sound of shifting and something creaking on the other line, as if Michael was moving around on his bed.

It had to have either been his bed or his gaming chair in his room. Only so many things in Michael’s room made creaking sounds when supporting your weight. Jeremy’s face tinged, thinking about it.

Michael shifting around on his bed, possibly laying down on his back like Jeremy was. Him wriggling out of his pants, or possibly even just fiddling with the zipper. Maybe Michael was one of those guys, the kind that just unzipped their pants and jacked it that way. Jeremy certainly would never, the zipper’ll get caught in–

He heard the sound of a zipper being unzipped and then more shuffling. Okay, so Michael wasn’t one of those guys. Jeremy gulped. He already knew what the ‘something’ was that Michael had offered. He nodded slightly, answering his question, only then realizing that Michael couldn’t see him.

“I just nodded.”

Michael snorted, “You’re a dweeb.”

“I’m _your_ dweeb–”

 _Fuck fuck fuck_ – that was extremely cheesy, and clingy, and _possessive_ — What the _fuck_ Jeremy! They hadn’t even decided if they were dating or not or if this was just a one time thing! _What the fuck Jeremy! **Fuck**!_

“Y-you are?” Michael’s voice sounded hopeful, extremely happy. Jeremy could hear the smile in his voice and imagined the little crinkles in his eyes that came with it. He smiled back.

“I-I-I m-mean– Uh– If– If you want me to be?”

“Of course I want you to be Jere, are you crazy? I mean– I’m sitting in my gaming chair over here, my pants around my ankles, and–”

“Wait- wait–” Jeremy didn’t think he actually was suggesting that. “Y-You wanted to–”

“I-I mean only if you w-wanted to–”

“I think I-I kinda want to?”

“You think? That’s not good en–”

“Michael I want to.”

“OH–” There was a long pause. “How the fuck do you do this–”

“I-I don’t know–”

Honest to god, the boy didn’t. Sure, Jeremy had watched his fair share of porn, but what it all narrowed down to was the fact, especially now, that he was a blushing virgin to everything. His body was on fire, his heart was beating faster than the speed of light, and his hands were sweating. But here he was, his dick hard from Michael’s voice earlier and his hand in his underwear. It had snaked it’s way in there awhile ago and somehow never left.

Jeremy hooked his thumb around the hem of the fabric before pulling it down slightly, lifting his lower body up so he could move his underwear just past his groin. He closed his eyes again, scrunching his face up. God this was embarrassing already and they hadn't even done anything yet.

“I-I think, um,” Michael mumbled under his breath. Jeremy could hear he was, again, equally embarrassed. It made him feel better instantly, hearing that they were in the same boat. “I think one of is supposed to talk?”

“Like, dirty talk?”

“Yeah, like in _porn_?” His voice got even lower at the word ‘porn,’ like he was ashamed of watching it, knowing damn well that Jeremy was a chronic masturbator. It made Jeremy giggle, how nervous he actually was. It made him feel special.

There was some sort of awkward silence that came and passed. Jeremy was still grinning like an idiot, his hand on his dick, assuming that Michael’s hand was also snaked into his underwear. God this was awkward, but he honestly didn’t want it any other way.

“Like in _porn_?” He imitated Michael’s quiet voice, smiling wider at whatever little noise that Michael had made. Some sort of embarrassed choked sound.  
“So, something like, ‘are you touching yourself right now?’” There was dead silence on the other line, making Jeremy’s grin turn into a smirk. “Or maybe how hot I think your voice is?”

“Jeremiah, I swear to god–”

He completely ignored Michael’s comment, smirking quite a bit. “Did you like the way I moaned earlier, Michael? Would it have been better if I said your name?”

“Jeremy–”

“Are you touchin’ yourself right now, Michael?”

Jeremy was enjoying this too much himself, seeing as how flustered he had made the other. He liked this sort of effect he had on Michael. It seemed to fuel him and edge him on to do even more, make him even more flustered.

“Oh _fuck_ –” A somewhat muffled moan filled his ears. Well, if Michael wasn’t touching himself before, he definitely was now.

Usually, Jeremy was the awkward, anxious one. This was quite the nice change. Taking charge, being filled with this overwhelming amount of confidence that seemed to come out of nowhere. He had no fucking idea what he was doing, but he loved it. God, did he love making Michael moan just based off his words. He barely even said anything and he was already moaning

_They were such virgins._

“F-Fuck, Jeremy–”

“Mhm, that’s my name.”

“Sh-Shut up–”

“Oh really?”

“You know what I meant!”

“Do I?”

Michael could practically hear the smirk in his voice and honestly hated it. But he didn’t hate it– No, okay, his _warm pomegranate_ didn’t hate it, but he hated it. Wait no, that made it seem like his vagina and himself were two different things.

Ladies and gentlemen and everything in between, this was the effect that Jeremy Heere had on Michael.

He was a mess, he was probably way too turned on right now, and he couldn’t fucking think straight. Of course, how could he, when his mind was on Jeremy and Jeremy only. Speaking of the devil, Jeremy let another chuckle out, killing Michael instantly.

“J-Jeremy you’re killing me.” Michael breathed into the phone, his hand shaking slightly as he held it.

What he said earlier was true. He was slumped in his gaming chair, his pants around his ankles, and his hand definitely snaked into his underwear, slowly rubbing at his clit. Michael usually tried to avoid the entire area completely, trying to ignore the fact that it was what it was. But of course, like any other teenager, his hormones always had better ideas. And by better, of course that meant that he needed to jack off because the heat in his pants was just unbearable.

This was one of those times. Hearing Jeremy talk to him about how easily his voice got him off, how he was thinking about him right when he called, how he–despite it being the first time–loved listening to Michael’s voice while he stroked his dick long and slow. Michael was putty in Jeremy's hands right now.

He slid his fingers over the slit gently, shivering at his own touch before slipping a finger inside, his middle one. Michael let out a shaky breath directly into his phone as he started pumping it slowly, teasing himself. It was music to Jeremy's ears.

“J-Jeremy–”

Michael felt like he had to repay the favor somehow. He couldn't just sit here and listen to Jeremy dirty talk him up– no! Michael was a man of _class_!

So he tried dirty talking him back, to the best of his abilities, hating how much higher his voice was now. He sounded like a _girl_. “F-Fuck Jere, do you know what I'm imagining r-right now?”

The other was instantly intrigued. Jeremy was pumping his hand now too, breathing hard. This was a lot hotter than he thought it was going to be. He grunted, flicking his wrist that perfect way once more and shuddering. “W-What are you th-thinking about right now?”

“Well, I’ve got–” Michael slid in his ring finger, pumping both fingers in and out faster. He let out a little moan. “T-Two fingers inside now–”

“Holy f- _fuck_ –”

“Mhm, a-and– _fuck_ – I was imagining th-they were yours.” Michael moved his thumb over slightly, letting it rub over his clit as he continued the rhythm of his fingers, his face hot and contorting slightly as he closed his eyes, a moaning mess. “A-And we’re– Y-You’re– _ah_ ,  _fuckin_ –kissing me and we’re making out a-and you slid a hand down my pants while I’ve got one in yours?”

Jeremy was fucking losing it. He never thought this would be happening. He was actually masturbating to Michael’s voice, getting him off while he was getting Jeremy off. The way Michael’s voice had squeaked and cracked drove him over the edge. He’s never heard Michael’s voice like this before, this new, trembling, slightly higher pitched, breathy, moaning voice of his, being blasted right through his ear. Jeremy found himself desperately wanting to make Michael’s voice like that in person; he found himself desperately wanting Michael, just as much as Michael seemed to want him.

He panted into the phone, it now being held in between his ear and his shoulder again as he gripped his cock, guiding his cupped fingers along the shaft. Jeremy gently brushed his thumb over the tip and rubbed it over that sensitive spot he had touched earlier. It was practically dripping with precum at this point, making his movements slicker and causing a shiver to course through his body. He quickly threw back his head, his body jerking slightly due to the pleasure that followed.

Jeremy imagined Michael caressing him, kissing him, touching him; Loving him gently, roughly; Flipping him over and under and–

“F-Fuck–”

His eyes fluttered shut, allowing his imagination to paint grand paintings in his mind of Michael. Michael’s eyes coated in lust as he gazes at him, Michael’s lips– wet, red, swollen and beautiful–parted in that delicious ‘O’ shape, sweat beading up around Michael’s brow. _Michael, Michael, Michael._

There was a hot tight feeling slowly coiling in Jeremy’s lower stomach, building and growing larger and larger and larger. He would stop the movements of his hand every so often, edging himself on to keep going, whining softly every time. But, see, he _had_ to keep going. Jeremy knew one thing about this situation and one thing only: He wasn’t going to finish until Michael did. Or, at least from what he’s heard from both Rich and Jake, you’re not supposed to.

Suddenly, Jeremy heard a soft gasp over the phone. His breath hitched as Michael moaned his name, voice breathy and high pitched and well _fuck. Sorry Rich, sorry Jake, that whole finishing after Michael thing was really, really not happening, holy shit-_

“Jer– _fuck_ , _Jeremy_ –” Michael whined into the phone, and Jeremy responded with a moan that sounded almost like a sob. _Oops_. Michael groaned. “Jeremy, oh my god– P-Please, _please_ , t-talk more, _fuck_ –”

Jeremy compiled without any hesitation, despite his lack of a grasp on the English language at the moment due to his arousal. “Michael, oh, Micah– f- _fuck_ , you– you’re s-so hot, fuck– I-I love you, ah– love you s-so mu-much, god! You’re s-so perfect, _shit_ , M- _Micah_ –”

If he hadn’t been so busy focusing on Michael’s desperate gasps on the other line, the way his breath hitched on the word ‘love,’ the way his voice cracked as he moaned desperately, softly begging for release, he might have been ashamed of his stutter, but he was too focused. No shitty glitched out brain tomogachi could ruin this.

He was on a roll at this point, spewing whatever dirty thought or sweet nothing that came to him. His mind was totally detached, leaving just Jeremy, Michael, and the phone pressed against his cheek.

The screen had fogged up slightly from Jeremy's hot breath against it. He was practically drooling as his hand jerked at an even faster rate, his back arching slightly as he rolled his hips up and into his grip, thrusting into it.

“F-Fuck Michael– F-Feel so good a-and aH fUckin’–” The feeling in Jeremy’s abdomen was getting tighter and tighter. He wasn’t going to last much longer if he kept this up. At this point, even his own murmuring was started to bring him closer and closer to the edge. “I W-Wanna- Wanna pull on y-your hair–”

“M-My hair, baby?”

“F-Fuck, _yeah_ –”

“ _Shit_ –”

“And kiss you– E-Everywhere– D-Down your neck, a-around your collarbone, up and d-down your thighs and I wanna– W-Wanna–”

“J-Jer- Jeremy– A-Ah–”

“P-Pull on your tail a-and–”

“W-Wait– My what?”

Jeremy let out a breathy whine, thrusting himself into his fist one last time before finally allowing the tight feeling in his abdomen to loosen. The erotic images of his imagination running through his mind, plus the audio pouring into his ear, ultimately driving him over the edge. He let out small mewling sounds as his entire upper torso thrashed into the bed slightly, calling Michael's name again and again as he rode out the last remnants of his orgasm.

Holy shit.

Holy. Fucking. _Shit_.

Michael, on the other side of the line, was absolutely stunned. He held his phone with his shaky hand, breathless.

 _And completely confused_.

What did Jeremy say? Something about a— A  _tail_?

What the _fuck_?

Jeremy definitely finished up, based off the way his voice had sounded and how desperate he seemed to want Michael. Which, Michael had noted, was definitely hot. But that's besides the point.

He didn't get to finish because he was so stuck on the tail thing.  
Michael swore to himself quietly before swallowing the lump in his throat.

“H-Holy shit, Jeremy–”

Jeremy let out a breathless chuckle. Michael could hear the sound of tissues being pulled out of a box and he felt his face burn even more than it already was, imagining the sight. It made that warm feeling in his lower half grow even warmer. Fuck, Jeremy was so hot. Michael was in trouble. He inhaled deeply.

“Michael?”

“Y-Yeah? I’m still here.”

“Ho-ly fuck.”

The boy nodded, looking down at himself as he took his slick fingers out. It didn’t really matter if he finished or not, Michael thought. Jeremy did, and that was good enough for him. He chuckled, a little awkwardly. “I know–”

“That was fucking awesome. We have to do that again–”

“Dude–”

“Yeah?”

“You wanted to pull on my _what_?” There was an awkward sound that came out of Jeremy, making Michael furrow his eyebrows. He wiped his hand off on his shirt, ignoring how gross it was. Michael cleared his throat. “I-I mean I always made fun of you for being a furry as a joke, but… You’re _actually_ a furry? Jere, I’m–”

“I’m nOt a furry!” Jeremy’s voice cracked.

“Jeremiah Heere don’t even, you said you wanted to ‘pull on my tail.’”

Silence fell over the other end, making Michael laugh. Jeremy was probably making that cute little pout he always did whenever he lost an argument. It always made him smile and giggle, just because Jeremy’s main objective was to try and look stubborn. It never worked, he always seemed to look adorable whenever he did it. Michael felt his heart melt as he thought about it.

That is, until the silence seemed to last longer than he thought it was going to last. He started to panic slightly, but wouldn’t dare check to see if he had hung up.

“J-Jeremy?”

Jeremy’s voice came back, sounding just as panicked. “D-Did you…? You know.”

Michael raised an eyebrow. “Did I…? Did I what?”

“Did you…. F-Finish?”

Oh fuck, Michael was caught. His breath hitched and he slumped further into his chair, closing his eyes and scrunching his face a little, preparing for Jeremy’s reaction. “I mean… I was about to before the–”

“Oh my god– I had one job!” The other boy exploding in a chorus of groans. Michael bit his lip. “I had one job and I fucked up!”

“H-Hey, woah, Jere–”

“Rich and Jake said–”

“You… You asked _Rich and Jake_ for _sex advice_?”

Jeremy sputtered. “Wh-Who else am I supposed to ask?”

Okay, that was a fair point. He sighed. It grew way too quiet for Michael’s liking now.

He cleared his throat, getting ready to take another leap here. Maybe it was his young, horny, teenage mind talking, but he had to say it. “Hey, Jere?”

“Yeah?” Came Jeremy’s response. He sounded discouraged with himself. Michael bit his lip as he fumbled around with the end of his shirt.

“You could just— Y-You could just… Come over?”

Complete and utter silence. Michael was panicking severely. Fuck! He took a leap and _fell_ _flat_ at the bottom of the cliff and _died_! Why did he think that would be a good idea?!

Then he heard something that sounded like a smug chuckle, and then a click. He took his phone from his ear, seeing his home screen.

_That fucker hung up on him._

Michael got a text not too long after that.

 

_**[Player 2]:** give me a twenty minutes before I head out. I have to clean up my sheets._

 

Jeremiah Heere, holy fuck.


End file.
